Thiesel: A Sensual Awakening
by brontolina
Summary: A dark and smouldering older engine gives Thomas a trial by fire into the Isle of Sodor's steamy underbelly.
1. Chapter 1: Wood

**Chapter One: Wood**

For Thomas, the day had started like any other on the Isle of Sodor: he and his friends had been hurrying to every corner of the island, delivering precious cargo to its friendly residents. He didn't think anything of it when the time came to bring the final parcel to its destination - an anonymous recipient whose address seemed to be in a remote area. "Perhaps there has been some kind of mistake," mused Thomas aloud.

"We had better go, just to be sure," replied his driver. "Good engines always do their job to the best of their ability."

"You're right," nodded Thomas, and they trundled along the tracks which reached further and further away from the other islanders' homes. The fewer houses and cars they passed, the more trees surrounded them. The area around them darkened as the encroaching sunset cast shadows between the trunks of oak and cedar, making Thomas uncomfortably aware that nobody would be able to find them if they got lost. Nevertheless, the young engine continued on his path, determined to fulfil the last duty of the day.

When they arrived at the end of the rail, Thomas and his driver blinked in confusion. They had wondered if perhaps an artist or author had been residing in the wood for inspiration, perhaps a reclusive eccentric who wished to distance himself from the rest of Sodor; but they found no hideaway. Moreover, they could see no sign of life whatsoever but for the moss and fungi growing on the bumper post with faded, crackling paint.

"Well, we tried," said the driver, breaking the eerie silence and patting Thomas on the boiler reassuringly. "If we make a move, we might be able to get back before nightfall and find out who this belongs to." But as the friends turned to leave, they found themselves no longer alone.


	2. Chapter 2: Vulnerable

**Chapter Two: Vulnerable**

Immediately Thomas felt uneasy about the stranger – the combination of the ominously quiet forest and this intimidating rectangular figure, towering over him like the walls of an impenetrable fortress, did not connote any semblance of safety. It took the smaller locomotive a while to pluck up the courage before he could lift his gaze to the other train's face, and when their eyes finally met Thomas found himself instantly regretting it. He found himself locked in a stare: as he vainly searched for the slightest flicker in those deep-set black, glittering eyes that could betray the thoughts of this mysterious fellow, those same eyes appeared to immediately know the innermost workings of Thomas' mind through his own watery blue ones. These were the eyes of someone who had witnessed a myriad of strange and disturbing things, perhaps many of his own accord; the little tank engine could not help but feel simultaneously intrigued and discomfited. There had been a considerable pause since he and his driver had first noticed the black engine, but as much as he tried to muster some small talk to prevent this from getting any more awkward Thomas simply could not find the words. However, in the end he didn't need to.

"Are you lost?" asked the engine. "Need any help?" The sharp, stony face contorted into a sinister grin. Thomas felt his engine oil cool suddenly inside him.

"We were just leaving," said the driver. "Would you please back up a bit so we can get out? It seems this track only has one lane."

"I don't think I can do that right now," came the reply. "I've been having some problems with my gears. I can't reverse. Maybe if you went and looked, some maintenance workers might still be around to help us."

Thomas did not like this suggestion or believe the excuse. He felt as though the engine was trying to separate him from his driver, although he wasn't sure why. The man briefly glanced at Thomas, but didn't seem to register the worried look on his face. He shrugged.

"Okay, I'll try and be back as quickly as I can." With that the driver was gone, leaving Thomas to face his fear unaccompanied.


End file.
